


Surely we'll rise just need to be patient

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: The boys are finally able to enjoy Halloween together
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Surely we'll rise just need to be patient

* * *

Robbe tries not to stare too much, pressing his lips against his bottle not to smile, drinking a little bit to keep himself busy. 

Sander is looking at their friends, nodding his head to the beat of the song, talking to Aaron about something, his make up a little smudged, and Robbe doesn’t feel bad for it. His blurred lightning reminds Robbe a little bit of the fake blood on his cheek last year while kissing someone else. 

He fixes his silky shirt, constantly slipping against his skin. With his hair, Sander thought he was an easy Jagger. It’s a little imperfect too, Robbe pulled the shirt Sander thrifted out of his tight jeans that Sander helped him buy just for tonight. Robbe finishes his beer quickly to grab a shot Senne is offering the boys. Sander decided to drink tonight and Robbe is trying not to worry, to enjoy drunk Sander while he can. 

They all give Senne back the glasses and start talking about something Robbe doesn’t care to listen to. Not when Sander is finally looking at him after too long, a coy smile growing on his lips when he comes closer, one hand already inside Robbe’s shirt, quietly resting against the small of his back. 

“I know a costume.” Sander’s other warm hand slips inside Robbe’s always an oversized shirt, lifting enough for him to hide inside on it, the silky fabric making that so much easier for him. Robbe laughs, trying not to let goosebumps run up his spine with the way his boyfriend’s breath hits his chest directly, leaving small kisses everywhere. 

“That’s not a costume, Sander!” Robbe laughs, wishing he had something to hold on to. 

“Yes, it is. For one night a year, everyone can dress however they want without being judged and I don’t want to be anyone or anything else, but this.” 

His firm hands grip the sides of Robbe’s waist and he hisses, ignoring how the boys heard that even from a meter away, looking over their shoulders and teasing them, but they both ignore it. 

“I hate this party,” Sander says, bitting gently his skin. 

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.” Sander continues his way up Robbe’s body, brushing his lips a little too close to Robbe’s nipples, kissing his sternum, “I think you’ll need a shower before going to bed, Mick.” 

Robbe rolls his eyes, but bites his lip too, hating how much he loves being called Mick. 

Sander finally moves out of his shirt, his lightning basically a messy orange stain on his face now, and he looks at Robbe for a second and Robbe feels his heightened hormones by the countless beers and shot take over him, needing to kiss Sander right now, putting his hand in the back of his neck, pressing his fingertips against the warm, soft skin. 

He sees a shadow on his side, Sander’s hand hitting the wall behind him before his head can, pressing their bodies together, Robbe cornered between his hot, Bowie boyfriend and the wall. 

“You’ll need to get in that shower with me.” 

Sander smiles even wider, kissing the corner of his mouth, up his cheek, all the way to his ear. 

“No problem. It’ll be my pleasure.” 

Robbe grabs Sander’s arm, squeezing it hard not to make a noise, gently pushing him away, keeping them at a safe distance from each other. 

“Now I wanna go home,” Robbe complains, closing his eyes when Sander kisses his cheek, his fingers running through Robbe’s hair. 

“We’ll go home soon, cutie.” 

Robbe sighs, standing up on his own, not sure how his legs still keep him standing after what just happened. Sander puts his arm around Robbe’s neck and they go back to talking to the boys, pretending they weren’t making out. 

Sander smiles and Robbe looks at him, smiling too, “What?”

“I can’t believe I’m kissing you tonight.” 

Robbe frowns, his foggy brain not able to understand what they’re talking about, but Sander makes sure to explain. 

“Lat year...? You were kissing someone _else_...” He lifts his eyebrows, waiting for the realization to hit Robbe and it does. 

“You were kissing someone _else_ first! And I was pissed.”

“Were you having a bad night, Robin?” Sander teases, kissing the corner of his lips again, smiling proudly, loving to hear Robbe telling his side of that night.

“Yes, all because I wanted to go there punch your face.” 

Sander laughs and Robbe forgets what they are talking about for a second, loving to see Sander smiling, happy, Bowie-like. 

“I wanted to give you a show. I’m glad it worked.” Sander wraps his arm around Robbe’s neck, pulling him closer, brushing their lips together, “I wanted to be kissing you if that makes it any better.” 

“It does...a little bit.” Robbe talks softly without meaning to, but that Sander’s effect on him, staring at his lips, hoping his right answer will give him a kiss as a reward, “You should have kissed me.” Robbe adds, not sure if he’s talking about a year ago or right now. 

Sander looks at him, frowning a little, having way too much fun with this conversation. 

“Should I?” He turns his body to properly look at Robbe, “Would you have kissed me back?” 

Robbe stands on his tiptoes, putting his arms around Sander’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Of course...” He’s not that sure, but he would like to think they would have made out right there, in the middle of the crowd, with everyone surprised, but cheering them on. 

“Liar.” 

“We don’t know that...” 

“I would be a lot happier.” 

“Me too.” Robbe nods his head, seeing Sander’s eyes staring at his lips, finally, his mouth watering a little before they finally kiss again, hugging each other tightly. 


End file.
